Lucifer
)}} |status = Possessing a tool |eyecolor = Red |species = Spirit |energycolor = Yellow |tool = Sunglasses |host = Richard Spender |First Appearance = }} Lucifer is the spirit possessing Richard Spender's sunglasses in Paranatural. He has known Spender for at least thirteen years, and currently uses his power to restrain a spirit possessing Spender whom he calls "the Shadow". Appearance Lucifer's head resembles a light bulb-shaped dometop bird cage with a chain. It contains what appears to be a yellow bird with horns, a single eye with a target-like ringed red pupil, wings folded to resemble a mustache, white talons resembling teeth, and a red tail feather resembling a tongue. The cage rests upon a platform with a long, red cloth from which the spirit's red arms reach out from underneath. Personality Lucifer normally takes on a proper and calm demeanor, speaking with a measure of politeness with his spectral regardless of the current situation. However, he can easily lose his temper once disagreed with or disobeyed. He considers emotions a hindrance and scolds Spender whenever his emotions cloud his judgement, such as picking a fight with Forge at the expense of his students and his own safety. He believes that the emotional responses of Spender and those around him will be their undoing, leading to their inevitable loss against "evil"; despite this, he continues to aid Spender due to feeling he has to "go through the motions". The text in Lucifer's speech bubbles implies an odd speech pattern, as it shifts between lighter and darker text (as if portions of his text is illuminated) and periodically alternates between upper and lower case letters. Background Thirteen years prior to the start of the comic, Lucifer dragged a young Spender out of a lake around the same time as a mysterious incident involving a disorganized enemy and "unexplained supernatural phenomena". He currently fights to restrain an "extremely dangerous" spirit within Spender whom he refers to as their "darkest secret". Paranatural Chapter 4 While Spender prepares to go to sleep and enter the Consortium's dream hub, he asks Lucifer for an opinion on how he looks, to which the spirit responds "ANALOGous to onE MILLion dolLARS". As Spender enters the hub, Lucifer's form can be seen inside his room alongside the Shadow's. Later on, Spender checks up on Lucifer's status during his fight with Forge after leaving the Ghost Train, and the spirit warns him that he can handle restraining the Shadow as long as Spender refrains from spirit fusion. After Forge leaves Spender defeated, Lucifer tells him to calm down before being blocked out as Spender uses his and the Shadow's powers to destroy Forge. Upon hearing Max scream, Spender fuses with Lucifer and flies to his location, where Isabel and Agent Day have already arrived. There, Lucifer temporary loses control over the Shadow before reining them back in, exposing its existence to Isabel and Max. Later on, at Francisco Guerra's dojo, Lucifer scolds Spender for giving Francisco Guerra the permission to judge and punish him, arguing with Forge instead of focusing on defeating him, and straining his powers to the point where the Shadow almost escaped. He tells him to focus on only his mission to save the town before Spender exits his spirit trance. Chapter 5 Following his last class prior to lunch, Spender ducks into a spirit trance to talk with Lucifer about the events of the previous night. After Spender refuses his advice to seek Mina Zarei's help for his injury, Lucifer loses his temper and admonishes Spender for his various faults, including his hubris, fear of reaching out to others, and persistant lack of control over his emotions. After emotionally telling him to "prove him wrong", Lucifer leaves Spender as he exits the classroom. For the duration of Hijack's possession of Spender, Lucifer decides to hold back from calling him out until he enters the washroom and contacts Zarei. Upon being asked about his connection to her, Hijack states that he was sent to discover what happened on the train the previous night. Lucifer tells Hijack to delete his text messages and gives him advice to escape before being interrupted by an approaching Isaac O'Connor, who begins to fight Hijack. As King C. amplifies one of Isaac's attacks against his will, Lucifer takes control of Spender and dissipates it. After their escape, Lucifer attempts to advise Hijack to prioritize reason over emotion; as Hijack argues back, Lucifer loses himself in the conversation and begins to speak directly towards Spender before being reminded of Hijack's presence. After reaffirming that Spender and the Activity Club cannot save the town due to their communication issues, Lucifer leaves Hijack to resume his escape. During the ensuing fight, as Isabel prepares to punch Spender, Lucifer pulls Hijack into a spirit trance and tells him that this is "his last chance to flee". After Hijack exists Spender's body and is allowed to leave by Isabel, Spender reawakens without any memory of his possession. After the other club members leave, Spender asks Lucifer about what happened while he was out, to which Lucifer lies and states that he lost consciousness with him. Relationships Hosts * Richard Spender - Lucifer and Spender two act amiably towards each other, as the latter believes they share a common goal in protecting the world from the Shadow. He encourages him on his dress before his meeting with Boss Leader, as well as speaking relatively politely with Spender during the fight with Forge despite the rather intense circumstances. However, Lucifer often expresses his disapproval and occasionally loses his temper when he finds Spender's actions unacceptable to their ultimate duty, such as losing his temper with Forge and willfully overusing his powers and his unwillingness to team up with Dr. Zarei. Though Lucifer feels that Spender's progression is held back by his emotions, he wishes Spender can prove him wrong. While confronting Hijack, Lucifer reveals that he believes "evil winning" is inevitable due to Spender lacking the power required to stop it alone and describes himself as simply "going through the motions". Abilities Spirit While possessing Spender's sunglasses, he appears to be caging the spirit possessing Spender (whom he dubs as "the Shadow) with the shadow cast by his head. It takes a tremendous effort on his part, however, and thus takes umbrage to Spender using his other powers lightly. Light Solidification Manipulation of light, and light based attacks. Namely, can solidify light and allow it to be manipulated like a physical object. Also appears to be able to generate light freely. Quotes }} )}} - )}} }} )}} }} Trivia * Lucifer shares his name with the biblical Satan, a fact which is poked fun at in the alt-text of and his section in the cast page. As the name means "light-bringer", it's fitting for a light-based spirit. Gallery Official Artwork Spirit Art- Lucifer Reads With Spender.png|Lucifer and Mr. Spender pore over a book. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic ) Lucifer Ch4Pg84.png|Lucifer holding back the Shadow. ( ) Lucifer Ch4Pg149.png|Lucifer scolding Spender at the dojo. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg89.png|Lucifer speaking with Spender about the events of last night. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg90.png|Lucifer Lucifer advising Spender to receive help from Zarei. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg91-92.png|Lucifer losing his temper on Spender. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg245.png|Lucifer rescuing a Hijack-possessed Spender from Isaac's attack. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg246.png|Lucifer after Hijack takes back control of Spender. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg249.png|Lucifer telling Hijack to escape. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg251 01.png|Lucifer losing himself in a conversation with a Hijack-possessed Spender. ( ) Lucifer Ch5Pg251 02.png|Lucifer as Hijack tries to convince him they can triumph against evil. ( ) Lucifer_Ch5Pg273.png|Lucifer leering back towards Spender after Hijack's defeat. ( ) }} References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tooled Up Spirits